Beneath the Sea
by alexiswritesfanfiction
Summary: Jasmine, Emma, Ivory, and Olivia were just average girls. This is until they all find a moon pool and all gain magical powers. Keeping this secret will be hard with a suspicious Penelope. What will happen when the girls go to Australia? Will they be able to keep their secret or will they become exposed? This is a rewrite. After this the sequel will happen.
1. Introducing Jasmine Stanford

Jasmine's P.O.V.

The shouts seem to radiate through the house. "I'm leaving this stupid house and NEVER coming back!" my sister yells. "Caroline, you're being dramatic! This is my house, if I tell you not to invite boys over while I'm gone don't! You leave. Let's see where that gets you." My mom and sister argue a lot. It tends to happen whenever my dad leaves.

My phone goes off alerting me I have a text, and I gratefully accept the distraction. **How are things at home? I'm busy right now developing a skyscraper in Japan. Anyway, tell your mom and sister I love them. I'm actually about to go to sleep because it's 2:00 am here, but I believe its 3:00 pm there in Florida. I love you.**

It's hard when your dad leaves you for so long. He's going to be away from us for a whole year excluding special holidays like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Labor Day, exc..

I desperately need another distraction. My hands rummage through my dresser drawer trying to grab my swimsuit because the beach is a perfect distraction. I reach for my boogie board that matches my pink swimsuit. Despite all the pink, I'm not a girly girl.

Once my chocolate brown hair is in a messy bun, and a Florida t-shirt with some jean shorts are covering my bikini, I'm ready.

Most people wear flip-flops while at the beach, but I enjoy wearing sneakers because I love the thrill of running to it then diving into the calm, cool waves. My heart rate accelerates slightly when I approach my door knob. There are no screams, but the tension is still looming in the air.

Do I really want to walk into a war? With one last calming breath, I walk outside my room. My mom's delicate hands are scrubbing away at the already spotless dishes. Alligator tears slide down her face making my heart shatter. I realize Caroline is gone, probably sulking in her room. When my dad leaves, it leaves a broken feeling in Caroline and I's hearts. Caroline likes to act out; I build up walls. But, my mom puts on a strong face for us. Her façade used to work, but now I'm 14. I can see right through it.

"Mom." My voice is barely a whisper. She wipes her tears quickly. "Jasmine, I didn't see you there." A smile masquerades my sadness. "I'm like a ninja." She laughs. She still seems sad, but I'll take the laugh. "Can I go to the beach?" She nods not then continues scrubbing the nonexistent particles of food.

My only way to get to the beach is jogging, but I enjoy the freeing feeling of it. I begin running once I step out the door, and already feel a wave a calmness and clarity. Passing the local ice cream shop, theater, and everything else that comes with living in a small town, reminds me that my life is in a continuous pattern. I wake up, hear my mom and sister snap at each other during breakfast, go to school, eat dinner, and take a shower than repeat. At least I have summer to look forward too.

My momentum makes my stop somewhat clumsy, but I realize that I ran too far. Despite all my exertion, I can't contemplate where I went wrong. The surroundings don't help with my struggle. I keep walking forward in a futile attempt to find someone to tell me where I am.

Eventually, I do reach a beach, but the cluelessness remains. The image in front of me looks too surreal. It almost seems like I was transported into a storybook, the water is almost crystal, the sand fits the saying "white sandy beaches", and the beach is absent of people.

I could go to my regular work, but that would take more work and… shouldn't I take advantage of such a gorgeous beach? A smile meets me forest green eyes as I dive into the swell of the approaching wave.

I jog next to the roaring waves listening to the peaceful melody it sings to me. The door opens swiftly, and aromas tackle me which means my mom cooked dinner. When my mom's stressed, she cleans or cooks. For some reason, it calms her.

"Where's Care?" I ask flopping next to my mom on our tan couch. "Pulling crap somewhere." She mutters. "Are you going to call Mrs. Tammy?" I ask. My mom shakes her head yes. "That's probably a good place to start."

I make my way to the kitchen to find the casserole I smelt. I quickly eat, take a shower, and then get to my room, a constant cycle.

"You can't control my life!" Caroline is home. She resembles my mom with her aqua eyes and my dad with her brown hair. My parents always play argue about who she looks like the most.

I wrap my blanket closer around me, trying to protect me from the sadness trying to claw away at me. My dad first left when I was eight, but the memory is edged into my brain, making sure to continue torturing me with its continuous replaying. _"Jasmine, your father has an amazing opportunity, so he's going to go away for a while. He gets to go to New York." _Hope seemed to persevere the first time, but every time he leaves, hope seems to diminish that he will ever get to stay here with us. Hope is such a funny thing.

Summer just started, but I already feel loneliness setting in. What will I do with this summer? How can I make this one incredible and different than the rest?

The questions seem to haunt me as I drift into sleep. Hopefully, I'll be able to answer these questions. Hopefully, I'll make this summer actually mean something.

* * *

**Ok, this is a rewrite. But, that does not mean I'm not going to ever do the sequel. I had the first two chapters, but I was stuck. I reread Beneath the Sea, so I would have an idea. Basically, I cringed at how bad my writing was. I wanted to re-write it. And, the first two chapters of the sequel got scraped because my idea completely changed. I'm hoping this is better, but maybe one day, I will cringe at this work too. I am open for any literary advice anyone has for me. **

Thank you EmberandChocalate, RosemaryAlysse, h2omermaidforever, Headless Gummy Bear for creating Ivory, Emma, Olivia, and Penelope. I look forward to continuing writing your characters.

Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you! :)

**I'll try to update frequently, so we can get to the sequel some people have been waiting months for. **


	2. Introducing Emma Black

Emma's P.O.V.

I can't describe the relieving feeling someone gets when you wake up the first day of summer. Free? When you have dyslexia, it kind of complicates school work, and then there's my ADD which makes concentrating on the moving words close to impossible

The door opens making me remember I was supposed to go get the mail today before my mom did; I forgot. "Your report card came in." she says scanning her eyes across the paper. "Let me guess. It's C's and D's." I reply. This year I worked hard, so I KNOW I didn't make an F. She smiles. "Actually, you made A's and B's…" she hesitates. "…except for one C in math."

I jump off of the couch. "I made A's and B's and one C!" Excitement explodes inside me. My mom's arms envelope me. "I'm so proud of you." This report card is worth being happy about.

"I told you the tutor was a good idea." She says smugly. My face get's hot in anger, not embarrassment. The tutor was so stuck up, and she ALWAYS thought she was right. She's actually the reason I worked so hard, to get rid of her.

My mind wanders to what it would be like if I had a sibling to gloat to. A shudder goes through me. Jasmine's sister, Caroline, is one of the main reasons I'm glad I'm an only child. Speaking of which… I wonder if we can hang out.

I grab my cell phone, and quickly dial the numbers that I have carved into my brain. Jasmine and I have been friends since Pre-K.

I was being completely polite when I asked a little girl for a toy. She rudely replied. "Find your own toy, stupid." In shock, I stayed there starring rather dumbfound. "Did you not hear me!? I said this is my toy! Now beat it." She laughed a sinister laugh that I will never forget. My face was red with anger (even then) when I stomped away, and I thought that was the end of it. Ok, putting sand in her sandwich was going to be the last of it. A few minutes later, a brunette with green eyes came walking by with crayons in one hand and paper in the other.

The girl that annoyed me tripped the brunette on purpose which put me over the edge. So like any average hero, I stood up and smacked the brat right across the face. The next day, I found out the brunette I stuck up for was Jasmine. This was after I had to go home early and get scolded. It was worth it.

A smile forces its way on my face just thinking of the sweet memory. I press dial on the phone. "Hello?" Jasmine asks sounding out of breath. "Why do you sound out of breath? Never mind. Are you busy?" The key is to just get straight to the point. Life is too fast to stop and think. "I'm not at the moment, why?" I hang up the phone and rush to get dressed quickly.

I'm almost to the door when a sneeze reminds me that I have to tell my mom. "Mom, I'm going to Jasmine's. I love you! Get well!" The door gets closed before she can respond, and I realize I'm probably going to pay for that later. My mom is at home sick, and my dad is at work.

My house is only five houses down from Jasmine's, so it does not take long to get to her house. I hammer my fist against the door not caring if I'm waking anyone up. Caroline answers with a smile on her face, but she changes it to a frown instantly when she notices it's me. "Jasmine, Emma's here." She leaves the door open and goes back to listening to music.

I bite my tongue to keep the curse word I want to call her in my mouth. I huff dramatically as I walk past her, and she just glares. This is our relationship. "Hi Emma, how are you?" Jasmine's mom asks. She is amazing; it's crazy she could spawn such a devil.

"I'm doing well. Thanks Mrs. Stanford." I slip past her through the glass, dustless sliding door. "Hey Jazz!" I announce my presence. Jasmine suddenly does a back-handspring. That explains why she was out of breath.

"How are you not scared to do that?!" I ask amazed. "This was nothing. Besides, my legs were a little bent" She says cockily at first, but then shows her true nature. I laugh sarcastically. "Just take the compliment you perfectionist." She nods, seems to think about something, and then smiles. "Do you want to see something awesome?" she asks. "I already looked in the mirror today." She smiles bigger. "Just watch." She does a back-handspring back tuck. "How was that?" Nervousness seeps into her voice. "Horrible, you should be ashamed, and completely rethink your pathetic life." I say sarcastically. "Shut up."

I can't help but compare myself to her. She just makes life, school work, GYMNASTICS seem so easy. I sigh. "Hey." My eyes snap up to look into her green. "Don't get that look. You are a great ballroom dancer, and I'm great at gymnastics. That's just how it is. If I tried ballroom dancing..." she stops and laughs. The image of Jasmine trying to stay in sync with the music is enough to make me crack a smile. The only time I will ever wear a dress is for ballroom.

"Do you want to jog to the beach?" she asks. I shake my head no. "I forgot my swimsuit, and I would rather do it tomorrow or something. You know, so we can swim. She nods in agreement."

Where should we go? Like legit, angel voices are singing and a spotlight is shining on a certain place. "What about the bakery?" She nods enthusiastically.

Instantly when we run in the room, laughter fills the air. Caroline's on the phone actually smiling! Our relationship might not be as bad as I made it out to be. She seems like she could be sweet if she actually tried, but the key word is try which Caroline won't do. Regardless, I'm happy for her and Jasmine.

Jasmine and I run with the sun baking us- like it enjoys to- towards the bakery. The breeze is doing little to cool us off, but it does feel a little better to have it brushing our faces.

Smells dance around us making me salivate a little when we enter. The smell of fresh baked cake penetrates the rest, leaving a creamy, sweet aroma. "What are you ordering?" I ask Jasmine hoping to base my decision off of hers. "I'm thinking a red-velvet cupcake, you?" she asks. Her answer did little to decipher what I'm truly craving. "I would like a chocolate cupcake with cream cheese icing." I say finally deciding.

While Jasmine orders, I think about if that was really what I wanted. We receive our cupcakes and pay the expensive (sigh) price.

"So, I was thinking that we could…" I begin but run smack into a girl with honey blonde hair, with beach curls. She has the eyes of the Caribbean Sea, it is Olivia Anderson.


	3. Introducing Olivia Anderson

Olivia Anderson's P.O.V.

The book To Kill a Mockingbird captivates me. I can't exactly put my finger on why it draws me in, but my belief is that maybe it's the fact I wish I was more like Scout, brave, tough. My mind is too distracted that I don't even realize Emma Black is about to run into me. Her chocolate cupcake smashes into my white shirt. I can already feel my face growing red with embarrassment. I peek up and see Emma's face is red too. I've heard of Emma, and I also know she's not to be messed with. "I'm so sorry." I whisper barely maintaining my courage to look Emma in the eyes. The red slowly drains from her face. "It's ok, it was just an accident." She replies. A breath escapes me that I had not realized I was holding.

My book quickly becomes forgotten once it's laid on the table. I dash up to the counter and grab a tremendous amount of napkins, and then run back. I hand her the money that was jiggling around in my pocket. "Here," she glances up from scrubbing cupcake off of her. "It's ok."

"I saw you a lot around school." Jasmine mentions. I nod, but feel slightly hurt. If she saw me a lot, why didn't she say anything? "We were in pre-AP biology and pre-AP languages arts." She nods. Emma sighs, why? A memory flashes in my head.

_ "__So then she said I left the peaches at home." Jasmine laughs finishing the joke. "I don't get it." Emma says. I stop my giggling. "It's based off of scientific evidence because…" I begin, but Jasmine shakes her head no quickly. Only I could see it. "Never mind," I whisper. _Emma reminds me of the stereotypical blonde, but at least she can make friends. That is not one of my strong suits.

"So, Olivia, Emma and I are going to the beach tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to join us." She asks. My blue eyes widen. I guess I can make friends. All that's considered, I shouldn't. I am a bookworm, and usually would rather spend my time reading then being social. "Sure!" I remember I left them answerless. Usually, making an A is my top priority, besides family, but its summer. I could use a break. My excitement is insane." Oh by the way…" Jasmine starts. "That's a great book." I nod. "It is."

We wave goodbye and part ways. Penelope isn't going to believe this!

I reach my house quickly, and instantly notice Penelope drawing in her sketch pad. Penelope is my step-sister. Despite all of the movies making the step-sister mean or ugly, Penelope is sweet and beautiful. It always feels a little weird being the only Anderson in the house. Penelope, my step-dad, and my mom all share the last name Georgie. Penelope might as well be my sister because of our relationship. Most people would have never guessed we were a blended family because we all seem in sync. There's a couple spats her and there, but it is normal because no family –despite how hard some try- is perfect.

If you step into Penelope and I's room, the thing that stands out the most is Penelope's artwork. Penelope's an artist, and I am a singer. Actually, I'm not a singer unless you count singing in the shower or when there's nobody else around.

Once, Penelope walked in when I was singing a Somewhere Over the Rainbow- just practicing my vocals-, but I stopped instantly when I saw her. She is still urging me to try out for the talent show, but I could never do it. Penelope's hair is beautiful. It's a dark brown that reminds me of dark chocolate and it's curly. It reaches her shoulders like waves in the ocean.

I run past her and go into my room. The excitement has now been changed to nervousness. What if I say something stupid? What if they are just pulling some mean trick on me?

I shut the door to my room making sure the coast is clear before I grab an old family album. I can't allow myself to be happy because it would be unfair to my dad and my older brother, Chase. I open the album and stare at the pictures of all of us as a family. They were stolen too quickly from life. It's not fair. Even after two long years, I can remember my dad's last words to me. "I will be back after I take your brother to soccer practice." A chocked sob escapes me. Tears start streaming down my face because he's gone. I don't know why I like to revisit sad memories, I guess it has something to do with the guilt I feel for being happy.

The next page is worse, the newspaper article of the accident. The headline screams at me. **Drunk Driver rams car into other killing 40 year old and 16 year old on impact. **If it wasn't for this, Chase would be in college with probably a soccer scholarship.

I am half asleep when footsteps come closer to me. There's a slight headache bugging me because of my crying. There's a sad sigh, then a small weight is lifted off from me- the family album. "It's going to be ok, Olivia. I miss them too." My mom kisses the top of my head. Warmth fills me when she pulls the covers on me. I then drift into a restless sleep.

When I wake up I see Penelope sleeping in her bed. I tip toe out of our room silently, so I don't wake her. Instantly, it hits me that I actually have plans today with Jasmine and Emma! Faster than I thought possible, I run back in my room to grab my swimsuit to stuff in a bag.

Tiger, the family kitten, trips me up while I'm running out of the room. We named him that because of his orange and black stripes coloration. He hisses at me before walking away prideful. I roll my eyes. He always preferred Penelope over me even though we got him to bring the family together. When I leave my house, I have to rethink where Jasmine's house is. I enter the neighborhood and instantly see Jasmine and Emma laughing. Oh gosh, I hope it's not about me.

I feel bad about Penelope now that I think about it. They both stare at me, ceasing all conversation when I arrive. "Hi," I say nervously. "You're going to wear that?" Jasmine asks. I glance down at the pajamas I forgot to change out of. I pat my messenger bag, remembering that I threw my swimsuit in. "Well then, go change." Emma urges. "My room's towards the back of the house. You can change there." Jasmine clarifies. I nod and start towards her room.

* * *

**3 chapters in 1 day, I'd say I'm doing pretty good with my updating. Please review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. Introducing Penelope Georgie

Penelope's P.O.V.

I wake up groggily, but snap out of it when I hear a noise. What was that, a hiss? I slowly creep to look at the source of the sound. Olivia closes the door leading outside. Where is she going? I scoop up Tiger, and scold him for hissing. I can remember when we first got him vividly.

I still can't fathom that she left me just like that without saying anything! Something doesn't feel right. There's a deep feeling inside me that something weird is going to happen. I am deep in thought brooding about where the feeling came from for a moment.

To change the eerie thought, I grab my sketchbook. My feelings get "vomited" on here. This is my diary, but with pictures. However, a picture does tell a thousand words. Tiger is my muse, and I enjoy drawing him. He's adorable.

Unlike Olivia's sad story, mine ended well. My mother and father calmly decided they would be happier without each other; they're even close to friends. Sure it would be weird if they hung out by themselves as friends, but they don't do that. They talk casually at parties. My mom was even invited with my dad's new wedding with Olivia's mom. It seems weird, but it's better than them jumping at each other's throats.

A smile sneaks its way on my lips thinking of the memory of when we first met. _"Why are you replacing dad and Chase!? I thought you cared about them mom. Dad wouldn't want this!" A sob wracks through her body. "Olivia I'm not replacing them. You're being very rude." She then softens and places her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "If you're not ready…" "No, I'm not ready and I will NEVER be!" she shoots a quick glance towards my direction. "I'm sorry." Before I can respond, she runs out of the room. I'm a little dumbfounded, but once Olivia's mom heads towards the door, I know what I have to do. Be there for her. Before Olivia's mom can turn the doorknob, I slide in front of her. "I've got it." I smile and go in the room and plop down beside her. "Olivia," Nervousness if obvious in my voice. "Please go away." She looks at me with her tear stained face. "I have never experienced what you're going through, but I can imagine how horrible it must feel. You think you're moms replacing your family, but she's not. In fact, she's adding too it. I'm here for you, as… your sister." It feels good to say. I've never had a sister, and by Olivia's small smile, I can tell she's a little excited too. "I can already tell we're going to be friend. Just try to open up to me." "I'm going to try, but I can't make ANY promises because It's going to be hard." "I know, but we can get through this together, and I will always be your shoulder to cry on." _

It wasn't long from there that we became friends. Our family is great, and Olivia never really cries for her dad and Chase anymore, but when she does, I'm there for her. I flip the page from my drawing of Tiger for the millionth time and just draw my name, Penelope Alexandra Georgie.

"Penelope, guess what we got in the mail?" my dad's voice booms. "One million dollars?" I ask nervously because, clearly, this can't be good. He shakes his head. "Nope, your report card, and Olivia's, but I don't know where she went off to." He opens my report card and holds it off to the side, shaking his head disapprovingly. "What is it?" I ask shocked because I ALWAYS make straight A's. "I don't know this one just isn't as good as usual." His expression seems to be penetrating my soul because he looks disappointed in me. I snatch the paper out of his hands and sigh in relief. I made all A's this year. Suddenly, he starts laughing so hard he has tears streaming down his face. "Dad, it wasn't that funny." He laughs harder. "You're acting like a psychopath." I mutter. "Your face was like…" he attempts my worried facial expression. His attempt makes me laugh which makes us both look like complete idiots. "How's Olivia's report card?" I ask. "Step-daughter father confidentiality." He leaves to put a movie on, and I join him until my step-mom walks in.

"Good morning." She says while yawning. "It's 8:45, how are you tired?" she smiles. "Not all of us are early birds like you. Do you want breakfast?" "A pancake?" I ask. She nods and starts getting the ingredients out. "Go ask Olivia if she wants one." "Olivia's not here. She went somewhere with friends." My mom puts down the spoon she was using to stir. "She went out with friends!" Excitement is evident in her voice. I shake my head yes slowly; I was expecting anger because Olivia didn't tell her. "Who were her friends?" she asks. "I don't know." While I'm waiting for the pancake, I feed Tiger, whose aggravatingly been pawing at me- begging for food.

My step-mom finishes my pancake, and I quickly devour it. Summer is a step up from school, but it could still be more interesting. "Hey dad, I bet summer would be more interesting if you would get me a phone." I shout from the breakfast bar hoping for a yes, but my only response is a laugh. "Is that a no?" I ask. "It's not happening Penelope."

Nervously, my eyes trail towards the clock. It's been two hours since Olivia left. That's not bad. She's probably just really enjoying herself. I'm being paranoid, but I can't shake the weird feeling that's haunting me. I feel that Olivia's going to get hurt, why? An image shoots through my mind showing me a cave. "That was weird." I mutter. I try to forget what I saw, but 4 girls faces are now carved into my mind, a blonde with blue eyes, a brunette with forest green eyes, another chestnut brown brunette with blue round eyes. One was Olivia, but she had a cut on her forehead. The paranoia seems to intensify, if that is even possible.

* * *

**Thank you so much KitKatEmerald and h2omermaidforever/XxMeggyxX . As always, I enjoy reading your comments. **


	5. Introducing Ivory Walsh

**Thank you Lady Ember Returns, XxMeggyxX, and ColorfulRawr12 for your reviews. They made my day. :)**

* * *

Ivory Walsh's P.O.V.

"Have you unpacked your things?" My mom asks when I round the corner to our living room. "Why would I unpack? We're just going to have to pack again and get shipped off to the next country. Dad's in the air force." My voice is overflowing with bitterness. "Ivory, we lived in Ireland for TWO YEARS. That was long." I glare. "I'm sorry I want stability in my life." I snap, and it just seems right. My mom sighs, defeated. "You know our new neighbor, Mrs. Draw…" she begins. "Yeah. Just like I remember Mrs. Smith, Mr. and Mrs. Ferguson, exc. exc.." "Ivory stop with the negativity; I'm quiet sick of it. Anyway, Mrs. Draw has a daughter, Kylie, and she needs a babysitter tonight. Do you want to watch her?" Mrs. Draw is the first neighbor we met, and she came bearing gifts, chocolate chip cookies. Mom knows I've wanted to be a baby sitter, so she probably told Mrs. Drew all about it. I absolutely adore small children. "I'll do that."

"But, I'm going to go to the beach first." My mom gets back to unpacking bags. I have to run through the madhouse of boxes to get to my swimsuit, but the struggle is worth it. The excitement surges through me pushing me to run harder, and I am grateful for it because I am almost to the beach by the time I need a break. I sit on the nearest park bench, just soaking in the sun while catching my breath. I start biting my nails, but I stop instantly when I realize I'm doing it. It's a habit I'm trying to stop. For other busy work, I run my hands through my chestnut brown hair, to try and tame the tangles. I start walking again. Once I get back to walking, I get to the beach quickly. It is absolutely beautiful. I quickly tire out from swimming because the long run. Three girls are approaching the beach, two chatting away and one speaking up here and there. My first instinct is to go home to avoid meeting people because they always leave you, but I'm too tired. To keep myself occupied, I lean back and watch the crashing waves.

"Umm… hey." The brunette waves awkwardly, but her smile is bold. "I'm Jasmine." She seems charismatic. "I'm Ivory." After moving so much, I've become a little closed off at the idea of new friends. "Where are you from your accent is really interesting?" she asks. "I have been all over the world, but I lived in Ireland for two years." A smile is already sneaking on my lips. Ireland excites me. It's where the whole afraid to open thing happened.

My family became friends with another family, but I was pretty young when it happened. I've lived in Ireland twice, once when I was six. My friend was named Bella Hartley; she was 9 and I was 5. We became close friends despite the age difference. One of the few things I know about her now is that she is living in Australia. We have a couple pictures, and the blonde hair and blue eyes always stand out the most.

"So, what are we going to next?" the blonde haired, blue eye girl asks sounding slightly irritated. It makes me remember that they are right there. "I don't know Emma. Olivia, do you have an idea?" asks Jasmine looking at another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She runs her hands through her beach curls putting her hair in a ponytail. "How about the jungle?" I chime in. Interest is obviously peaked by the looks on Emma and Jasmine's faces. Olivia looks slightly nervous though.

"That sounds fun." Emma smiles with her pearly whites almost blinding me. I brush the stuck, golden sand off of my legs swiftly. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Olivia's hands are shaking slightly. "I've heard people have gone into this jungle and never came out." Emma's laughing reminds me of a fairy which is the complete opposite of what I believe her personality to be. "No one goes into this jungle, Em." Jasmine is rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, obviously excited. "When I lived in Ireland- the second time- I'd go on hikes all the time." I say. "Really!?" Emma asks. I nod. We continue apprehensively though the dense jungle silently until we're hit with an obstacle.

"Let's head back." Olivia whispers. She's looking down into the "never ending" hole. "No. Who knows what's left to explore!" Emma says. Emma jumps first, obviously not liking being afraid. I don't particularly like looking scares, so I jump next. Jasmine smiles cockily and jumps with her legs completely straight and her toes pointed. "Show off," Emma mutters. "What did you say?" Jasmine asks with a hint of playfulness. "I said SHOWOFF!" Emma says causing both to get in an absolute laughing fit. Olivia is frozen in place still starring down at the hole. "I can't do it." Jasmine smiles a bright smile. "You can do it." I follow along. "I did it, and I don't have an athletic bone in my body, and I did it." Instantly the wind picks up twirling my chestnut hair around my face, probably making it even more nerve racking for Olivia. "We don't have all day Olivia." Emma says. Olivia closes her eyes and nods to herself like she's counting. She backs up a few steps and runs, jumping. Olivia's feet instantly land making relief flood over me, when she slips backwards, falling into the clutches of the never ending hole and obscurity.


	6. The Cave

**Thanks XOXOFallingStarsXOXO and Guest for reviewing. 3 Sorry for the long wait in updating. I blame school... and laziness. :(**

**Anyway... here is the chapter.**

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V.

The smiling faces in front of me do little to calm the raging storm of nervousness inside of me, and the "endless hole" helps pile up onto a mountain of fear. I can do it… no I can't.

I can't do it," My hands are literally shaking. Jasmine smiles at me, but I can see the true annoyance in her eyes, and I realize this is why I don't have friends- I am too scared to take chances. To leap- no pun intended.

"You can do it." Ivory says. "I did it, and I don't have an athletic bone in my body, and I did it." She continues, but a stranger's words aren't really helping diminish the fear. Instantly the wind picks up. My breath hitches. "We don't have all day Olivia." Emma says being the only one to allow their thoughts to come out, but I know I need to prove her negative thoughts about me wrong.

I close my eyes and nod to myself counting for the leap. I step back, for more momentum and runs- jumping. The freeing feeling when I jump is so exhilarating, but the moment is short-lived because now I am falling to my doom into the endless hole. The scream escapes me from shock which is also masking the pain of my body scraping against the rocks. I roll out of the tunnel slamming my head unintentionally into a rock.

I lay there, my thoughts so disoriented that I can only focus on breathing in and out. My eyes are open, but I cannot see- everything is a blurry blob.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

Please don't be hurt. Please don't be hurt. This is the only thought that I can process at the moment.

"Olivia!" I shout into the hole. I glance around at the other faces, and realize I will have to take charge of the situation. "I'm going down after her while I do that look for something to throw down for me," I don't wait for them to respond. I step into the hole, feeling relief when it is like a slide.

I rush towards Olivia instantly checking for any external bleeding- hopefully there is no internal. Olivia has a 5 centimeter gash on her check that will leave a nasty scar and a nastier scab. "Olivia," I say, my voice only being able to come out a whisper. She blinks a couple of times before her hand flies up to her gash, wincing.

I take off my t-shirt and hand her the shirt leaving my swimsuit uncovered. "Hold this on your gash to attempt to get the bleeding to stop," I say. She takes it from my hands applying it to her gash. I take a few steps back before charging at the cave entrance. I scramble my way up not even half way before I tumble back to the rocks below me, so I now know it is too steep.

"Is there anything to throw down yet?" I ask preparing myself for the worst. "No," Emma replies solemnly with her voice raising an octave- meaning she is panicking.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Olivia," someone whispers. My brain is so scattered, I can't remember whose voice it is, and the blurry blob of an image is doing little to help decipher who it is. I blink a couple times, attempting to make the picture clearer.

The pain seems to hit me right when Jasmine comes into focus making my hand fly up to my gash, and the pain is equivalent to a cut by a knife that keeps continuously cutting the same place.

Jasmine removes her t-shirt and states the obvious. ""Hold this on your gash to attempt to get the bleeding to stop," Jasmine says. Jasmine then goes to work on climbing the impossibly steep entrance. "Is there anything to throw down yet?" she asks giving up on climbing. "No," Emma's voice sounds panicked which means we really are in trouble because Emma is NEVER nervous.

Emma's P.O.V.

"Is Olivia okay?" I ask angry at myself for allowing the fear to seep into my voice. "Yes, she just has a cut on her cheek. When I came down she was unconscious, but she seems alright now. The only thing I am worried about is internal bleeding." She says. Her voice is steady, calm which I am instantly envious of but also admire.

I lean closer towards the entrance hoping to see down the hole, but I lose my balance in the process causing me to grab the closest thing to steady me, Ivory. We both slide down landing next to Olivia. "What happened to staying up there to find something to help pull us out?"

I shoot my eyes towards Jasmine's green eyes showing her face is drained of hope. My fist clench into fist and my blood starts to boil. Why couldn't Olivia just make the lousy jump? It wasn't that hard. I take a deep breath- trying to extinguish the flames.

I remember Jasmine waiting for an explanation. "Well, I fell and accidently grabbed Ivory by instinct to keep my up." I say sheepishly which is something I don't usual do. "We are officially trapped here, so there is only one thing to do... keep moving forward, that is if you think you can walk Olivia," says Ivory taking charge of things. Olivia nods therefore we can move forward but she is wobbly and still has a vacant like look dwelling in her eyes. To help support her, I put my harm around her shoulder.

We enter a room like cave with a circular pond towards the edge. "So, does this mean we are stuck here?" asks Olivia. Yes, but I don't want to tell her that.

Ivory's P.O.V.

"Yes, we are." I say. Everyone except Olivia-her eyes are wide, staring at the me- turns to glare at me. "She's just being negative. We will get out." Jasmine says. I roll my eyes. "Negativity is just brutal honesty." I say.

"On a happier note, the water could lead to the ocean," Emma says peering into the crystal water. "I'm going to swim in it because it's my fault Ivory and I fell in. If I hadn't let my stupid curiosity get the best of me, we would have found something to pull you both up." She looks up. "Em, now is not the time to get a hero complex." Emma responds by diving into the water. She resurfaces. "I'll be back." After one giant gulp of air, she submerges back under.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Olivia asks leaning back against the wall, sliding until she is sitting. "She's going to be fine." I say. My voice may sound reassuring, but I can only imagine the monster lurking in the water. Lying is one of my strongest talents, which worries me, but I use it towards an advantage. Like right now, my lying ability has caused Olivia to relax. "When Emma sets her mind towards something, she usually gets it done, so we have absolutely nothing to worry about," Jasmine smiles making Olivia smile too.

'I wonder if we will die down here or…' my thoughts get interrupted by a resurfacing Emma. Her blonde hair is darker and clinging to her face. "It leads out." We all release the breath we were holding. Jasmine and I rush over to her, supporting most of her weight when we pull her out. "Is it fine… if… I take a little bit of a… breather?" she asks.

Emma being out of breath reminds me of a time in Ireland- I don't know why my mind travels there for comfort- my mother was scuba diving when she lost track of tank, running out of oxygen. We only sit there for a second before Emma tries to convince us she is well enough to swim, but we give her what she wants. Olivia winces when the salt touches her wound. "I'm going to attract sharks!" she cries nervously. I look up at the top of the cave searching for another way to get out, maybe climbing- nope. That is impossible due to the cave's walls.

The full moon is peaking over the top. The water starts bubbling, and almost golden bubbles- it must be sleep deprivation- are rising towards the moon. The scene is so surreal and beautiful; it seems hypnotic. "What was that?" Olivia asks. "I don't know. Let's just get out of here before any other unnatural thing occurs." Emma says going under. I glance at Olivia and barely notice her deep gash now because now it is not bleeding and almost shimmering around the edges of it, weird.

We go under the water, and I keep my eyes open to try and observe what I'm seeing, but all I see is dark blurs. My heart rate accelerated at every fish I see, remembering how Olivia's wound might attract a shark. Luckily, we surface allowing my burning lungs access of air. "Now what do we do?" Olivia asks. Most likely, we are far from the shore, and will tire out and drown before we get to safety. "We swim." Jasmine says plainly. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah Jazz, we will not get tired of that. The shore is nowhere to be seen, so do you have anything else?" Emma snaps. She is similar to me, so I think we will get along. Actually, I like all of them because after all that we have been through today, they hardly feel like strangers.

"Well, it is an idea." Jasmine snaps. She has got me there because we can either swim or drown. After who knows how many agonizing minutes of swimming, my arms and legs burn so intense that I am sure the end must be near. I lie on my back and just float because I cannot swim anymore.

Emma's P.O.V.

This sucks. I'm exhausted, and cannot even imagine swimming any longer because my aching has diminished any ounce of hope I had. Suddenly, I see a light approaching it making me think this is the end.

"It's a boat." Jasmine say, her voice hoarse. We all frantically push past the exhaustion and wave our arms, screaming. The boat gets to us, and the man running it instantly shines a flashlight in all of our faces.

"Are you Jasmine Stanford, Emma Black, Olivia Anderson, and Ivory Walsh?" he asks. We all nod quickly not questioning how he knows who we are. He grabs our hands one-by-one wrapping us in towels that do little to protect us from the wind's sting. The boat starts driving once we are all seated. Olivia has a bandage on her cheek. I glance over at Jasmine.

"You look horrible." I say. Her brown hair is clinging to her face, she has bags under her eyes, her hands resemble a prune, and she is ghostly pale. "Wow, thanks Emma. That is exactly what I needed to hear." Her voice is filled with venom. "So, what happened tonight was weird, right?" asks Olivia.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

"You look horrible." Emma says. Anger flares up inside me. "Wow, thanks Emma. That is exactly what I needed to hear." I don't feel an ounce of guilt for what I said because Emma deserves it. Then again, she was just being her "say without thinking" self, so I need to stop attacking her.

"So, what happened tonight was weird, right?" asks Olivia. I nod. "Today definitely didn't go as expected." My voice still sounds like I am a heavy chain smoker because of how dry my throat is. "But what does it mean?" she asks.

"I have a feeling we will find out soon enough." Ivory says with wisdom gleaming in her eyes.


End file.
